Della's Last Wish
by Maxwell ink
Summary: I know this Story starts out a little Mary Sue-ish but Della is the 3rd most important character, Rosalie and Emmett are much more important. Watch out for there relationship hitting some speed bumps and the jealously, anger and pure Love to Rule
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie and Emmett**

"Rose, be reasonable, you have to really think about what you want me to do." Emmett begged,

"I want a Baby, just like Edward and Bella got Nessie." Rosalie yelled in reply,

"How do you want to do that Rose, if any of us were going to get pregnant it would have been us." Emmett replied, pulling his wife closer to himself in their big bed.

"I don't know Em, I don't know." She buried her head into his chest, "I Love you,"

"I Love you to, Baby."

**Della**

6 Years have passed since the Battle between the Cullen's and the Voltaire.

"It's not getting better is it Doctor Cullen?"

"Sorry Della," Doctor Cullen looked up at me with his beautiful prefect face, blonde hair and Topaz eyes, he didn't know though with that trusting smile that I knew his secret.

"I don't want the Chemo or anything anymore then,"

"It could still work...You shouldn't give up yet Della you are so young." Doctor Carlisle Cullen stopped for a moment, looking me over before sighing, "You are too young to give it all away yet, besides its bad for your health to give up." He used his small humorous smile on me,

"Doc, I know I'm dying, you know, social services know, the orphanage knows, it's just a matter of how long it takes me to do it." I looked at him he seemed a little crest fallen, "it's alright, I just want some sort of quality of life back, I don't need quantity."

"Della, sometimes you make me feel old," he sat down his notes and moved to sit on the edge of my bed, "is there anything I could do for you?"

"Are you asking seriously, as my doctor? Or as my friend?" I looked at him raising one of my eyebrows for dramatic effect,

"Yes and as both," he replied, he was so kind and sincere, honest too.

"Well yeah actually there are a couple of things I want," I replied; time to let the cat out of the bag so to speak, "can you make it so I don't have to go back to the orphanage?"

"I can try, yes"

"Can you run the tests to see if I am still fertile?"

"Why's that? You planning to get pregnant?" Carlisle asked,

"Someone is going to ask that favour of me and I want to know if I could say yes or not." I replied,

"Della you're not making much sense I am afraid,"

"I could put it into easier to understand terms if you wish."

"that would probably be best," he replied, I wondered how he was going to react, if he would be upset, if he would kill me or if he was just be shocked I was hoping for the last choice.

"Alright then, I know Alice sees the future and Jasper feels things, but he still hungers for human blood. I know that Edward and Bella live in a house built by Esme with Nessie and Jake, and that you and Esme miss them terribly. I Know Esme favourite colour is Royal Purple and that you have a large wooden cross in the stairwell of your home. You call yourselves vegetarians, because you only eat the blood of animals. You're a Vampire Doctor Cullen." I stopped not wanting to go any further, I wasn't really honed to my gift, but I more or less saw the past, what had happened, what people felt and sometimes what they were thinking. Carlisle had frozen in place, a prefect statue in time, "I could go on if you like, I know you sparkle in the sun light like diamonds and that Jake is a were..."

"No, I think that's enough...maybe you should talk to someone, the stress of all this is getting to you making you believe in this...fantasy."

"Please don't patronize me, I would tell anyone." I replied, "even if I did most would think that I was going crazy or that the drugs you had me on were to strong, or something like that."

"And if I did tell you I know what you're talking about what would you ask of me," Carlisle now he worries I want to be a vampire,

"Don't worry I don't want to live forever, I will be happy to finish high school." I replied with a smile, "What I'd really like is to be able to be friends with your 'kids'."

"Why Della?"

"I have always been different, I mean I have been sick so long that everyone thinks I am a freak, I just want to be friends with people who are thought to be freaks to." Did that make any sense? I asked myself.

"alright, I will see what I can do about the orphanage," doctor Cullen replied after a few minutes, "I will see if I can take you home, if it doesn't work out though we will take care of you till your gone, alright."

"Sounds blissful," I replied laying back resigned now to a happier life,

"Is there anything else?" I thought about it for a second then sat back up,

"Yes, under no circumstances are you to let Emmett turn me into a vampire..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie had to admit that entering the hospital felt a little like entering a buffet, all these sick, injured and dying people would be so easy to take down and feed. But she unlike any of her 'siblings' had never feed on humans, except for Bella of course. She couldn't believe that a girl had worked out their secret from Carlisle, he was the most human of them all because he spent so much of his time at the hospital. It wasn't hard to find the girl who was lying back in her bed, the head section hold her up on a slight angle. Her eyes were closed and she looked restful, Rosalie closed the door without a word or sound and moved over to the bed.

"Hello Rosalie," her voice was quiet and ultimately feminie,

"How did you know?" the girls eyes fluttered open,

"I knew you were coming to visit me." She pushed herself up a little more, "you want to know more, see if I am a threat take care of me if you have to?"

"Well," Rosalie felt lost for a moment, "yes your absolutely right,"

"You don't mind me knowing do you, because I am either going to die or become part of the family." The girl was perfectly correct.

"Why did you tell Carlisle you knew our secret?"

"Because I didn't want to live here forever, and I have visions."

"The future?"

"Both the future and the past, sometimes where different discussions can lead."

"Della, do you know about me?"

"Yes I do, I know that you are ultimately a very caring person, you love your family so much and it would kill something inside you to lose anyone of them. But you also have a pit of rage in you that makes you afraid of change, new people and those you love."

"You seem to know me a little."

"How's Emmett today?"

"Good, he's running errands for Alice, Edward and Bella are coming to visit." Rosalie stoped herself and looked Della over, "how did you do that?"

"I am very easy to talk to," Della replied simply, "as the paedophile who got caught outside our orphanage he split his guts over every crime he had ever been a part of to me."

"That's a little scary you know,"

"Yes I do," Della smiled sadly to her, "I want to be somewhere where my difference makes me normal not more different."

"You still would be human among a group of Vampires."

"Well you can't get everything prefect." Rosalie moved sitting on the edge of the bed,

"Why do you want to do this?"

"I want to live a life, all the memoires I have revolved around the play ground at the orphanage or this hospital. Or even worse there other peoples I want my own memories." Della smiled to herself, "I want to go somewhere where trees aren't made of concrete and snow and rain happen naturally. I want to go swimming in the sea."

"There such simple things,"

"The orphanage has been to the seaside many times, but I have never been well enough to go."

"I agree with Carlisle, everyone deserves a life." Rosalie reached out and touched her hair, which was in need of a cut. Her eyes almost matched the blue Rosalie had sported when she was human; Rosalie had to say that despite the chemo she was still a lovely girl. Her hair was short maybe 3 or 4 inches long and black as night,

"It had been blonde when I was a child."

"That could become annoying,"

"I just wanted to know if you were planning to kill me or not?"

"No, I should go." Rosalie got up and walked towards the door, "in 2 days you will get the sad news that Doctor Cullen is leaving the hospital, the boys will come and collect you that night. It's the only way with any sort of speed that we can possibly get you out. Carlisle gives you a year at the most to live."

"I know, but at least I will get to live." Della smiled and lay back; Rosalie turned and left the room as quietly as she had entered. Della snuggled back into the uncomfortable hospital with a smile on her face. She was finally going to be free...

2 of Della nurses entered the room just after Della got back from her last cat scan ever. They were talking with themselves for a moment while Della made herself comfortable on the seat next to the bed to read while they changed the sheets.

"Della did you hear the news yet?" Maire asked she had been here so long most of them she knew pretty well.

"what news?"

"Doctor Cullen has left the hospital." She replied, "Apparently his wife had enough of this big city living and wanted to move back to the country."

"Forks were going to Forks," Della whispered to herself with a smile, she had seen that option but it had been flitting between there and Alaska.

"What dear, are you alright?"

"It's going to be different without him here; he's been here almost as long as I have." Della smiled at Marie,

"I am sure the new doctor will be able to take just as good care of you, maybe offer a better treatment plan." Candice was the ever optimist,

"Candy," Marie said lowly,

"She's too young to stop treatment completely," Candice retorted lowly,

"Candice I am old, I have been in hospital for 7 years on and off 3 years constantly. You age one year on the outside you age about 5 in here. I am almost to my expiry date anyway."

"They're going to move you to hospice," Candice replied, "They send people there to die."

"Death for everyone is enviable, it's just the timing that sucks" Della replied,

"Candice jus loves you just like we all do," Marie said with a smile, "we begged to let them keep you here but with your changed status, and an active DNR."

"Marie is alright, besides you never know what might happen tomorrow." Della said Candice grabbed the dirty laundry and headed for the door, "it's about quality now not quantity."

The hospital was quiet and dark and Della had been trying to keep herself wake expecting the boys to arrive soon to get her. She expected it to be Emmett and Jasper, Alice wouldn't have sent Jasper if she didn't believe that he could control himself. She must have only been asleep a moment when an icy hand touched down on her mouth her eyes shot open. She was looking up into the bright golden eyes of Emmett with his wicked smile,

"one jail escape coming right up," he whispered Della just smiled at him, he picked her up from the bed, Jasper stood at the door checking to see if anyone was coming. They moved through the corridors like a flash, after a moment Della had to close her eyes. She opened them when they stood outside next to a car the door opened and Carlisle sat inside. Della got in next to him.

"This is what I call service." Della told him with a smile,

"Let's see if we can't find you that ocean?"

"Where going to forks right?"

"Yes we are it's only been a decade so let's hope everything goes smoothly." Carlisle replied, "Here take two of these, and I will wake you when we get there."

"More pills?"

"I don't want you going through a detox while you're in this car your most likely to puke your guts up."

"And that would make me very upset, leave it reeking of human." Jasper said from the front seat. Della took the 2 little pills which were just sleeping tables and nodded off within a few moments her head on Carlisle lap, as jasper drove them fast back to the house in forks where the girls already waited for them.


End file.
